


Nightmare quest, part 1 - Taste of revenge

by vento



Series: Nightmare quest [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Mountie!damage, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vento/pseuds/vento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to find a hand of Franklin. Quest turns in the nightmare. Take this warnings seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's funny how two people can attach to each other after some time spent just the two, not counting Dief and his team. How quickly two people can become close to each other, in more ways than they previously expected. This is what happened during their quest to find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beauford Sea. Quest, which even went through a short article in some travel magazine. Ben and Ray shared one tent, one mattress and a few other things, but never happened to share one sleeping bag, if you know what I mean. The normal course of things is that everyone wants to close of another man and this normal course of things began to creep into their friendship. In time it became normal for them to hug a partner, so in a friendly way, though not completely. Sometimes Ray was just like a big kid and he needed someone close. Ben has never denied him. It became normal that sometimes Ray woke up with his hands wrapped around Ben’s body, or vice versa. Well, apart from that one night when a terrible snow storm broke out and the wind ominously off the area. For someone like Ray who never had to deal with snow storms, this may seem scary at first. Especially since Ray doesn’t like the usual thunderstorms, much less snow. Ray then wrapped himself tightly around Ben’s body and laid head on his chest, listening to the quiet breathing and heartbeat. Ben gently stroked him on the back, providing for his proximity and giving a sense of security. The next morning they woke up in such position in which they slept. Finally, the normal has become a common swimming in icy streams - yes, Ben was a kind of crazy about personal hygiene - and rolling completely naked in the snow, also for hygiene reasons. And though their bodies never touched then, Ray so many times was staring at an almost perfect Canadian, that he knew this body by heart. But he couldn’t dare to do more, doesn’t want to lose a friend. Sometimes, lying on his side in their common tent he could gaze into the impenetrable darkness for hours, knowing that Ben is sleeping calmly and confidently very close. Sometimes he touched himself, imagining that a huge and yet so delicate hands of a friend caress him. In his heart he knew, however, that probably such thing will never happen, he never tell Ben about his feelings, and certainly not today ...

Ben slept in his sleeping bag. In fact, he doesn’t sleep, only lay. It was late, but he doesn’t want to sleep. He just lay on back, hands behind his head. His eyes stared into the darkness above. Ray went to a nearby town. Alone. And doesn’t come back. Ben was a bit worried, because they rarely looked in the passing towns and villages. From early morning, Ray behaved very strangely. Ben turned on his flashlight and looked at his watch. It was almost 11 pm, so he got up, dressed warmly and together with Dief went to find partner. Ray was already drunk when Ben went to a nice pub. His partner was sitting on a stool at the bar, swaying over a glass of whiskey.  
\- Ray ... - Ben said, surprised. He had seen few times tipsy Ray, but he’d never seen him like this. Dief was equally embarrassed.  
\- I thought you would’t come. - Ray muttered.  
\- Are you all right Ray?  
\- Are you all right, Frase? - Ray said slowly, trying to imitate Ben’s intonation. - What could be wrong?  
\- You're drunk, Ray.  
\- I'm not drunk. Just a little groggy. A little bit. Tiny-tiny. - Ray giggled, brushing hand through the blond hair.  
\- What's the difference?  
\- Substantial.  
\- Do you tell me what happened?  
\- I wasn’t going to drunk. But Stella ... Frase, she hates me! - Ray's voice sounded as if he had just burst into tears. But Ben doesn’t understand why Ray suddenly again started to despair, thinking about his long forgotten ex-wife. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy. - Today is our wedding anniversary. – Ray mumbled after a while.  
\- So with this despair you drank too many glasses. – Ben summed up. - Get up. - Ray looked at him wide-open blue eyes.  
\- Who will pay the bill? - Asked the bartender. Ben doesn’t think to take the money, Ray must have something. He began to search the pockets of his jacket. He doesn’t found there what he was looking for, then slipped his hand in the pocket of Ray jeans.  
\- Wait! - Ray exclaimed, as if for a moment sobered up. - What are you doing to me?  
\- I want to take you away Ray.  
\- Groping me in pockets?  
\- I’m looking for money.  
\- Why?  
\- To pay the bill.  
\- And you said you take me away. Why do you need my money?  
\- I have to pay out of your wallet, because I didn’t take mine. - at this point, Ben pulled out a few crumpled bills of pocket. - I found it. - he said, giving them to the bartender, then put Ray's right hand by his shoulder and helped him up. - Very good. Slowly. - After a while they were outside. Ray made some strange sounds. Definitely he need assistance by the way to the tent, and it was a large piece. Strong arms of the Canadian cover him and protect from falling. Along the way, they stumbled a few times.  
\- Stella, why! - Ray shouted as loud as he could. Ben felt the heat of every single word on his neck.  
\- I'm not Stella. - he said quietly, a joke, not expecting that Ray hear it.  
\- Of course not. - Ray said. - You are Benton. This is a very beautiful name. Benton, Benton, Benton ... – Ray was repeating the name until his breath was enough. - Get off you siberian rat! – Ray suddenly exclaimed when he saw how Diefenbaker laid in his own personal sleeping bag. Offended wolf went to his bed.  
\- Here you will comfortably. - said Ben, putting Ray on the mattress. - You need to relax. Tomorrow morning you will feel better. - Ray sat down and looked at his partner.  
\- I’m good. – he muttered. - And you Frase? - Ben looked at his friend inquiringly. Drunk detective looked at Mountie, as if all happiness depended of his answer. That was stupid.  
\- Okay Ray. - Ben reached to pull off Ray’s boots. Worked on the left shoelace when he realized that Ray looks at him like he never before had seen. Quickly dropped his gaze, but his memory perpetuated a view of the eyes so blue that you can drown in them. – Ray what’s wrong? - he asked, putting down boots and still not looking up. - Are you okay?  
\- I need... outside. - Ray's face took on a greenish color. Ben helped him to get up and crawl out of the tent, but unfortunately Ray threw up just before the entrance. Ben turned him on the mattress and took off his jacket.  
\- Lie. – he said warmly.  
\- I love you Frase. – Ray moaned.  
\- I love you too. But now you must get some sleep. - Ben has covered him with a blanket and Ray just mumbled something. Ben sat for a while, until Ray fell sleep. Then gently check if he’s properly covered and lay down beside. Only Dief whined piteously.

Ray's mouth were full of sand. Or maybe it was gravel? He didn’t know. He tried to open his mouth, but tongue stuck to the palate. The throbbing head felt as if someone had hit him. Any attempt to open the eyes threatened to uncontrolled puke. His hands were shaking.  
\- Good morning Ray. – he heard. He knew that voice. He wanted to answer, but the tongue was like a peg. Ben smiled to himself. He knew that Ray feels as if his head had just explode. – Here you go, drink some water. - Ben said, giving him a cup. - But only a little, because you vomit again. - Ben put his arm under friend’s neck and helped him to sit up. Ray drank greedily. Cold water tasted great. He drank the entire contents of the cup. - You never listen. - Ben muttered.  
\- Thanks Fraser. - Ray's voice was more like a hoarse whisper. His face immediately took on a greenish color. Ben put before him the waste container and patiently waited until the end, then took the container and brought another cup of cold water. Ray eyelids parted slightly and he looked at Ben.  
\- Before I give it to you, promise me that you drink only a draught. - said Ben. - You can’t continue to vomit, you’re going to dehydration.  
\- Ok. - Ray muttered. Ben gave him water, and Ray began to drink it very slowly, small sips. Ben headed for the exit. - Where are you going? – Ray asked.  
\- To fix something for your katzenjammer.  
\- For what?  
\- Your bad mood due to excessive drinking of alcoholic beverages. - Ben explained. For Ray it was a rather incomprehensible gibberish, compounded by a hangover. He wanted to comment, but wasn’t able to. Thinking intensified his headache. Only a hand rubbed his eyes, and Ben disappeared. Dief, who had been lying curled on his bed, used the momentary absence of his master and lay down next to Ray, who normally would start to protest, but not this time. What's more, he felt the body heat of the wolf has a positive effect on his mood and began to doze. After a while Ben went back and looked disapprovingly at Dief. He only whined softly. - Drink. - he said, giving Ray a cup of hot brew. It tasted awful, what could be seen at Ray’s face. But he drank it all.  
\- What was that mess? - he asked, his face contorted like folded overshoe.  
\- Would you rather not know. But you’ll feel better soon. - Ben was right, Ray didn’t want to know. Still, it could prove that it is a decoction of caribou droppings with powdered bearing seals, and some weeds, cooked in the cod’s skull. - Good. Now you’re going to refresh yourself, and I prepare breakfast. - Ray dutifully stood up. But when he crawled out of the tent, he looked at the ground, and then to Ben.  
\- Fraser. You cleaned? - he asked incredulously.  
\- Yes Ray.  
\- You cleaned my puke?  
\- I couldn’t wait until you sober up enough to clean by yourself because vomiting may attract predators, and it also give off a rather unpleasant smell. - Ben explained.  
\- Fraser! - Ray interrupted him. - Just stop!  
\- Understood. - After these words, Ray went to the stream. He wondered how his never-drinking-friend knew means for hangover, because every moment he felt better. Another Eskimo fairy tale? It doesn’t matter. Sometimes it is better to not know certain things. When he returned, his nostrils teased a nice smell. He saw a cup of hot water with lemon and honey, flakes with yogurt, fruits and a bowl of nuts. - Eat, quickly put you on your feet. - Ray sat down and started eating, and Ben watched him closely.  
\- You're gonna sit there and stare at me all day? – Ray asked. - I know I made a complete idiot of myself yesterday! Don’t look at me like that! Makes me even more ... embarrassment.  
\- Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ray. I'll shoot something for dinner. – Ben said and took a few necessities.  
\- Freak. - Ray muttered. He often treated partner like that, but it was rather endearing than offensive.  
\- I’ll return soon. - said Ben and disappeared in the thicket with Dief. Ray decided to make some orders in their camp to not get bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben secretly rejoiced that he could have little time for himself. Recently Ray behaved strangely, sometimes Ben caught him as he looks with this strange sight. Dief was running around. Snow pleasantly crackled beneath arctic shoes. Ben was very fond of this sound. He stopped and breathed deeply. Morning, cold air filled his lungs. It was crisp and pleasant. He admired the white flakes, which are moved around him and only for him in a sensual dance. They wrapped him as a gentle arms of a lover, and he lost in this amazing feeling. One of the flakes fell on his lips, turning into a drop. He licked drop gently, free gesture, trying not to miss even the smallest particles. It was like a hot kiss. He smiled to himself. Suddenly Dief raised a small animal, and he set out after him. Ben thought that was a rabbit or a hare, and would be perfect for dinner. He dropped out in pursuit of a wolf. He had no chance of catching a companion, but came to realize only when they ran out into the open. He was pleased that Dief began to recover his hunting instinct.  
\- Diefenbaker! - He cried. The wolf didn’t come. Then he heard a prolonged whine. Was coming from the forest. He went in that direction. Maybe Dief can grab prey. He reached the entrance to the abandoned mine. Whining was coming from inside. He went inside. He had to find Dief. Carefully walked in the direction from which came the whine. He stepped quietly, softly on tiptoe, slightly hunched over, like lurking snow cougar. The fact that he could meet puma here, it was a perfect hiding place for such a predator. But wouldn’t allow such a meeting, had nothing to defend except its own body. Suddenly he felt a strong blow to the head and lost consciousness.

Woke him a bucket of icy water that someone had poured on his head. He tried to sort out confused thoughts, blood pulsated in his head wound. His hands were in heavy shackles chained to a wooden beam in the rock behind him. He was in the old mine. He saw near Dief in a cage. He was wounded too. Ben didn’t know how serious was wound. He saw the outline of a figure who has poured him with cold water.  
\- Who are you? - He asked.  
\- You should remember me. - Man laughed scornfully. - You should have killed me then, Ben-ton. - Hissed in his ear and spat at him.  
\- You should rot in jail.  
\- But I escaped. - In his voice was audible satisfaction. - Your government not warned you? What a pity Constable. - He added, smiling, smoking a cigarette  
\- What do you want?  
\- Revenge, Ben-ton ... You will writhe in pain and agony, begging for death! And that will not come quickly!  
\- I can’t let you hurt anyone again.  
\- I'll unlearning you back chat! - Shouted man, founded the fingers knuckle-duster and hit Ben in the face, wounding him in the blood. - You have the first lesson of politeness!  
\- It's a shame that you did it. It is difficult to smile with a bloody mouth. - Ben says when he gathered up.  
\- Just see if you'll just smile with crooked teeth and crushed lips! – man Exclaimed and hit him again. Ben tried to tilt the head sideways in order to reduce the impact force, but blow tore his lips. After a while, man hit him again. Ben lowered his head and blood was dripping on the rocky ground. After a while his torturer took the camera and started recording something, but Ben wasn’t fully aware of what is going on. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in the chest, as if someone toasted him with hot iron. The pain was unbearable. Ben shouted. His executioner stubbed out the cigarette on his skin. Then came the cage with Dief. Wolf bristled and bared fangs. - Call wolf back. - he growled. Ben didn’t react. – Call back! - man came toward Dief with gun. – Coll him back or I shoot him! - Ben said something to Dief in Inuktitut. Wolf immediately calmed down. Man opened the cage put on Dief small bag, which he put a box with CD. - Now tell him that he carried it where needed. - Ben did so, also, using Inuktitut. However, man understood a single word: Ray. Diefenbaker walked away, limping. - Our friend Ray also is nearby? Maybe would be he willing to join our party? Fun is just getting good.  
\- If you touch him, I'll kill you! - Ben growled. – You have me!  
\- Shut up! – man shouted and with all strength kicked Ben in the stomach. Ben hunched over, and again lost consciousness.

Diefenbaker got out of the mine. On the outside was dark. The wolf was wounded and limping but he knew that couldn’t give up, must go to Ray. Slowly and with effort, he tore through the snowdrifts.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Ray was outside. The sun had set long ago and still no sign of Ben. He hoped that nothing had happened to him and appears soon. Suddenly he noticed something. It’s Dief! Delighted began to run toward him.  
\- Diefenbaker! – Ray was so be happy to see him. He noted that Dief is injured and bleeding. He took him up and carried into the tent. - Do you know where is Fraser? - Dief just quietly whimpering. – Hold on, will be fine. - Ray noted that Dief is wearing some bag. He opened the box. Inside was some kind of record. - Stay here, I'll be back. - Ray ran to the bar where a drunk the previous day. He hoped that the bartender or the owner provides him laptop for a while. And indeed it happened. He put the disc in. Chills ran down his back. He saw massacred, bleeding Ben, chained with heavy chains and his torturer stubbing out cigarettes on his skin. Ray’s blood in the veins almost boil from the high tide of rage. He knew who was that man. - Muldoon ... - he whispered.

Ben felt a knife stab in the side. The blade entered his body like soft butter, and the blood led Muldoon almost to insanity. When he reached out to touch Ben’s face, Constable almost jumped out of his skin. He tugged and pulled so far as bonds allowed him. Curled up and pulled his knees to the chest. He didn’t like Muldoon’s sight. He knew that he’s nut one of the worst. His heart was pounding like thunder and he could barely breathe through encompasses wave of fear. Muldoon painfully grabbed him by the neck and forced into submission. More Ben squirmed, grip was stronger.  
\- Just tremble and I'll break your neck. - Muldoon hissed in his ear. Ben felt fingers in his hair at the back of the head and panic engulfs. He felt a dry hand stroking his back. He froze motionless as if paralyzed when his torturer began to unfasten his belt. Then he felt a gust of cold air on skin, and he realized that his pants and boxers were suddenly somewhere around knees, or even lower. A heavy hand kept him on the back of his head, pressing face into the cold, damp ground. Ben's mind was working at full capacity. It couldn’t happen for real! And yet it happened. He tried to think of something pleasant, about anything, but in his case it was almost impossible. Suddenly he felt a great pain, like never experienced before, as if someone tore him from the inside and tried to pull the spine. Muldoon unceremoniously entered into him. No preparation, no stretching, no lube. Few strengths, violent thrusts and it was all over. Muldoon pulled out and buttoned his fly. - Good girl. - muttered, tapping Ben on the bare buttock. Ben felt the moisture on the inside of the thighs. He didn’t know whether was blood or semen, probably both. Muldoon carelessly pulled Ben’s boxers and pants, while Ben all the while starred at him as an animal that is about to be eaten alive. When he finished, Muldoon disappeared. When Ben realized that he was alone, curled up and pressed into the cold, wet rock. His whole body trembled and wasn’t able to control it. He was so scared, as never before. He was devastated and lost. A wave of fatigue swept his exhausted body. A moment later he fell asleep.

Ray frantically wondered what to do. Muldoon wants to kill Ben. Ray didn’t know what to do first, find a friend, or get help. He returned to the camp and began to fasten dogs to a sled. He never practiced this, but hundreds of times watched as Ben’s doing it. Piece of cake. He took Ben’s revolver and went to Dief.  
\- I know it hurt you buddy. I know you are offended at me for having called you siberian rat. I’m sorry, it never happen again, I promise. And now you have to lead me to Fraser. Otherwise he will die. - Dief looked at Ray and seemed as if he understood. He rose and quite cheerfully went ahead. Ray stood on the sled runners and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's loneliness didn’t last long. Soon, his tormentor again returned, eager for later fun. Ben was paralyzed with fear, he couldn’t move, when Muldoon made him kneeling and put face into his open fly.  
\- Open your mouth. - demanded. Ben turned his head. - Open it! - shouted, grabbed Ben by the hair and pulled back all his strength. Ben opened his mouth wanting to shout, but he couldn’t because Muldoon put his shaft in mouth to its full length, almost causing choking. Ben felt his foul taste and smell, feel like rubs against the back of the throat, causing gagging. Suddenly it occurred to him the only solution and clenched jaw with full strength. He felt as teeth break through the skin and mouth flooded with warm blood. Muldoon began to shout and swear loud. He struggled until Ben released grip. His tormentor was gone and Ben began to violently vomit and spit blood, trying to get rid of it from his mouth. He felt salt of own tears on his face and then he realized that he wept. After some time, which wasn’t able to determine, again heard steps. Muldoon approached with a great, metal, sharp rod and seething rage. Ben in horror thought about what else could be found. – I’m gonna beat you till death! Say hello to your mother in hell! – and began to hit him with all his strength, metal rod through his body. Ben curled up in so far as fetters allow to protect the head and stomach from impact. His torturer smashed him without restraint. After only a few beats Ben’s shirt was in tatters and his back turned into a shapeless pulp. Every blow tore a piece of the body. Ben had no doubt this will be the last face seen in his life ... Suddenly the earth started to tremble. From the rock vaults began to fall increasingly large fragments. It didn’t bother to Muldoon in further torment over Ben. Then from the top a huge chunk of rock fell to Muldoon, turning his body in the pudding and passing Ben literally by a hair. Bits of crushed body lay all around. Ben also was splashed, but he wasn’t quite sure if these are not the bits of his body. The only thing he was certain it was that Muldoon was dead, and he was alive. Earthquake ceased and there was dead silence. This didn’t mean that he was free, he was still chained. And what is worse, the mine began to pour the water! He knew that if not release quickly , drown.  
In the mouldy, mine air was the smell of death. Water pouring from the earth brought the specter of a wet, cold destruction, flooding Ben’s nose and mouth. Is it just had to look his end? He carefully looked at shackles, with mortal anxiously in the eyes. He studied the strength of the chains and beam from which they hang down. He had a faint hope that the metal is rust enough and he’ll be able to get out. The water is still rise. Chains hold on tight, skin on his wrists tore up like paper. Dirty water was breaking into the wounds. But Ben had to forget about the pain. In the intrusive images sitting in his head he saw as water rushes into his mouth, nose, throat and lungs. It was to be his coffin. He had to do something with mind, not to allow such evil thoughts. Despite stubborn throwing this picture of consciousness, death still haunted him. Outshone all combustible escape, trying to survive. And then suddenly came to him a logical idea. He had to dig his legs to the beam. Maybe then be able to break the chains. He tried to swing himself, but then the whole weight of his body fell to the wrists. The sharp pain shot through his shoulder, as if someone wanted to separate them from rest of body. Death recalled about its irrevocability and musty smell has heightened the fear of it. He managed to swing, but the rocks were slippery wet, he could not find a foothold. Water still flowed. Ben wondered how much it will take his agony. Death seemed so cold as the water flowing into the mine. His mind began to play tricks. His eyes appeared in scenes from life. Apparently this is the last thing seen before death. He was seized by a sudden wave of anger, reviving weak body. Does anyone at all ever find his remains and bury them with dignity? Or he’s gonna rot inside an old abandoned and forgotten mine until his bones turn into mines dust? Quickly removed those thoughts from the head. If he continue to complained, that mine really become his grave. He concentrated once again to swing his body. He managed to dig feet against the beam. But this is not meant ultimate victory. If he dig tightly, maybe he can break the chains and be free. Free? From what? He was never completely free. They were always duties. And he always executed them obediently, ignoring shouting mind, trying to dissuade him from madness. Freedom was fleeting. He’d never had a desire to accurately determine that idea. In his case it was pointless. He still hanged trying to pull chains. He felt as ice-cold water cover him. He felt like is trying to push into his throat, caressing lips. And although water didn’t bring either the heat or comfort, it brought the fulfillment of death that Ben rejected with all the power of consciousness ... Finally, water covered him. He didn’t know how long will be able to clench his mouth, defending himself against it. Finally, the need to breath will force him to open mouth and then his lungs will surely fill with water and he lose control of his body.  
Outside the team cut frost like an arrow, climbing up behind Dief. Ray was worried about Ben. He didn’t knew if he had enough time to free a friend from the hands of a madman. Dief stopped at the entrance to the mine. It was almost completely collapsed, only the top Ray could see a small hole. He wasn’t able to move huge boulders. He took a flashlight and climbed on a pile of debris. The gap was small. Ray was slim, he hoped that he could squeeze through.  
\- Dief, bring some help! – he shouted to the wolf and disappeared into the dark gap. It was so narrow that he barely moved forward. He had to crawl. It was very claustrophobic. He heard running water. He was getting closer. - Fraser! - he shouted. - Fraser! - There was no answer. He crawled farther, deeper and deeper, the gap was becoming narrower. Suddenly he lost ground. Before he could realize it, was pierced by icy cold. He fell into the water. In the dim glow of a flashlight saw body jerking under water. Without thinking he pulled a gun and shoot locks in the shackles on his hands. Ben immediately surfaced and grabbed a huge gulp of air. It had to pass some time before he calmed his body starved of oxygen.  
\- Just in time Ray. - he said, when he calmed down a bit. - Thank you kindly.  
\- You thank me later Fraser. We have to spray away! But we can not escape the way I came.  
\- Why?  
\- Um ... Rock are slippery and you are a little ... too big ... – Ray said. - I had big problems to squeeze.  
\- If the water gets here, we can get out. - the course of his thinking was perfectly logical. As always. - Light. – he said firmly and turned the flashlight in Ray’s hand into the water. - I'll be back. - said and disappeared into the black depths. Ray was all alone. He was holding a flashlight in trembling hand like Ben ordered. In the mine there was an ominous silence. Seconds dragged on for hours. Ray began to panic. Ben certainly would not leave him. But what if his foot stuck in some slit? Or he got lost and couldn’t take breathe? Ray stared with increasing anxiety in the black abyss and his friend suddenly surfaced. He breathed a sigh of relief. - I found way out. - said Ben. - That underground river flows to the surface some 200 meters away.  
\- 200 meters? I have to swim 200 meters under water? - Ray panicked even more.  
\- Ray calm down, please! It's our only chance.  
\- Fraser are you crazy? I don’t swim under water 200 meters!  
\- You have to trust me. - Ben reassured.  
\- How do I do this, if you want me to drown?  
\- I do not want you to drown. But if you'll stay here, you will surely drown. Water is constantly growing.  
\- Okay. How do you want to do this? - Ray asked after a moment's thought.  
\- On my mark you will take the deepest breath you can and close your eyes. You don’t anything else, don’t move, that make oxygen in your lungs enough for longer. And I tow you to the surface. - Ray watched in astonishment as his partner spoke these words. He had a serious wound on his head and side burns from cigarettes, mangled face, ripped skin on the wrist almost to the bones, and his back was just shreds of tissue.  
\- How do you want to do it Fraser? You are seriously injured.  
\- I have a high level of adrenaline so I feel no pain. A cold water reduces swelling and constricts blood vessels, which minimizes bleeding.  
\- What if I fail? - Ray asked in a trembling voice.  
\- I’ll resuscitate you.  
\- I don’t want to die Fraser.  
\- Ray, you will not die. I don’t allow you. - Ben whispered, stretched out his arms and embraced his friend. Ray immersed himself in strong, secure grip. He was good, comfortable and do not even want to think about what was about to happen. - Calm down, Ray. Breathe calmly. Everything will be alright, I promise you. - In his voice was the conviction of the truth of these words. After all, he was Mountie. Ray harder nestled in a warm body. His panicked breathing and pulse rate began to slow down. He felt Ben's chest quietly floated and tried to align with his breath. For a long time they remain in grip until Ben felt that Ray is pretty quiet. - Ready? - He asked. Ray only reluctantly nodded. - Take a deep breath and close your eyes. - Ray made a command, and he felt immersed in the cold abyss. Ben with one hand held a friend and tow him to the surface. Now it was his goal: the surface. He didn’t look at Ray, his heart could break if he saw lack of air his partner. He just swam, with eyes fixed far away. That was the hardest 200 meters he had to overcome in his life. He felt that he runs out of air, cause towing friend slowed him down. But even now he couldn’t leave him. He was responsible for him, for his life. This awareness gave him strength. He didn’t give up and after a while he was on the surface. He went to the shore, holding Ray's limp body in hands. He put him on the snow. Ray didn’t breathe. Ben leaned his head back, put his ear to his mouth and for a moment watched his chest. Still not breathing. Ben touched his mouth to Ray’s and his pumped air to his lungs. He repeated it three more times. Ray's body did not respond. He put two fingers into his neck and felt no pulse. He put his hands on chest and rhythmically pressed, not even feeling excruciating pain in wrists. Thirty pressures, two breaths. Several times he repeated this series, but to no avail. - Ray! – he yelled, without ceasing to resuscitate him. - Ray! Please, breathe! Don’t do this to me! Do not die! Do not leave me! Raaaay! – he didn’t even feel the hot tears that ran down his face and dropped on Ray. He lost strength, but did not stop. Still reanimated him, shouting at the same time his name out loud, as if he wanted Ray to hear it. Ray meanwhile, stood beside and watched. He watched as his best friend reanimate his blue body.  
\- Here I am Fraser! – Ray shout out, but Ben did not hear him. He touched his face, trying to wipe the tears, but Ben did not feel. Then, Ray realized that he was just a breath, the air, the echo. Suddenly a rescue helicopter emerged from behind the edge, landed nearby and three rescue workers rushed to friends. They quickly took the unconscious Ray, taking action reanimation. The last thing Ben saw before losing consciousness was pale body of his friend, suddenly jerked from defibrillator pulses.


End file.
